Starfall Field
Starfall Field is an open field southeast of Daigake and northeast of Aridana. It is the location where the first immigrants to Furoh organized themselves and created the foundation on which all of Furoh was built on. While it was typically unused, it was decided to be the location of the Pokemon League's Pokecon, which was cut short by a meteor shower and led to the discovery of The Underworld by those harboring safety. While once a lush grassland dotted with Meteorite fragments, Starfall Field now is home to fine purple-gray grains of stardust and many more meteorites, which are the remnants of the great meteor shower that rained down upon the area. It now resembles the surface of a moon, with very few plants around. Tourism Despite its tragic past, Starfall Field remains a very popular destination for trainers and tourists alike. It’s a great place for stargazing, souvenir shops are cropping up, and a pokemon center has recently been built. There’s also an eclectic bunch of pokemon for trainers to go after, mainly within the two landmarks of the area. The Monument Close to the center of the field, there is a large statue depicting two abstract figures. One resembles a person, while the smaller figure appears to be some four-legged pokemon. It was built in memory of those lost in the giant meteor shower. Names of those lost in the meteor shower are engraved on the base of the statue. It is custom for visiting trainers to leave an empty pokeball at the statue, signifying the undying bond between trainer and pokemon. Massive Meteor Mountain In the center of Starfall field lays the giant space rock that nearly destroyed much of Furoh. With the help of the legendary Regis and the golurk army, the meteor was set down safely. As its name suggests, the meteor is huge: all of Arasam could fit inside. The rock is littered with tunnels used by Elgyem during the daytime. Trainers also venture inside, but the paths are treacherous. Tunnels can go straight up for several stories, or straight down. Those not paying attention could get lost or seriously hurt. Spelunkers have reported that it becomes significantly cooler as one travels deeper within the meteor. No one is sure why, as there is no known access to the core of the meteor. The Underworld Beneath Starfall Field lays an ancient world recently rediscovered in modern times. It is a vast underground rainforest kept alive by a large lake and artificial sunlight from a volcarona hive. Pokemon once known as fossils thrive in this refuge, and trainers are sure to take advantage of this. The area is also home to the Temples of the Regis. Three of the temples represent an element: rock, steel, or ice. Within these temples are puzzles and pokemon related to these elements, some quite deadly if one is not careful. Strangely, the Regis are not found; it is rumored they are responsible for changing the puzzles around. The last temple, Temple Gigas, is rather unknown. No one has explored the catacombs out of fear of the army of goletts and golurk that patrol the temple. Most visitors remain in the main room to bear witness to the dormant form of Regigigas sitting in his throne. The Incident A Brief Summary Of The Events Of Pokecon. All was well at the Pokecon, except for an ominous multitude of Absol. However, the festivities were cut short when a Meteor Shower began to rain down on the Pokecon attendees. Seeking refuge in the crater of one of the meteorites, some survivors found a long-forgotten tunnel to The Underworldwhere they discovered some sort of machine was attracting the Meteors from space. They then split off into four groups to consult the Golems. A group went to each temple and brought back a Regi-Golemn and a group remained inside Regigigas's temple. After all the golems were recruited, they destroyed the machine and barely managed to stop the remainder of the meteors from destroying Furoh. Category:Places